Out!
by Cat Steven
Summary: Connie has a deep secret that she doesn't know how to share.


Connie suddenly awoke, the bright sunshine gleaming in her way. At first, she was extremely tired and had no memory of last night. But then she remembered.

She'd met a very gorgeous girl. She had a huge crush on her, but nobody knew. She had only a little bit of courage to get her through the morning. As she went through her daily routine and was preparing for her sword lesson, she made out some parts of the scenes in her mind.

 _It was a meeting. Her mom worked as a doctor, so she had to attend along with her. The doctors (parents) were in one section, and the kids were in another._ _Connie sat by Melissa, the gorgeous beauty. She had been extremely sweet to her._

 _"Hi!" Melissa said when they'd gotten in their seats. "I'm Melissa! Nice to meet you!" She held out a hand that Connie shortly shook afterwards._

 _"I'm Connie," she said nervously. She could feel herself blushing madly. Then again she didn't want anyone to know, so she acted like the room was extremely stuffy (which it was). She brought up how hot it was._

 _Melissa then got the opportunity to talk about Texas, her hometown, and in an hour they instantly became best friends and exchanged numbers (over a provided dinner of sandwiches and veggies and fruit)._

 _Connie had been weirdly proud of herself. When the meeting was over and they were back home, it was so late that her father was in bed already. Connie quickly showered and changed. As she crawled into bed, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She dreamed that Melissa asked her out._

Connie sighed dreamily, but then felt butterflies in her stomach. She even felt a little panicky. What did her parents think of the LGBT community? She was too scared to even think about it.

As soon as Connie was finished, she headed downstairs to greet her mother at the table. "Ready?" she asked. She nodded. As they got into the car, Connie never said anything, and when they got to the beach, she didn't say anything other than "I love you" and "see you later".

Steven had been sitting at the steps waiting for his best friend. When they saw each other, they engulfed each other into a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time!" she said happily.

"Yeah! I missed you a lot!" Steven said happily. When they pulled away from the hug, Connie sat down next to him.

"I really need to talk to you and Pearl, maybe Garnet too, later...I'm just really scared," Connie said. It was obvious she was extremely nervous.

"Let's let them know," Steven said as he pushed open the door. As he walked with Connie, he said, "Don't ever be scared to talk to us," he said.

Connie just nodded weakly. Her stomach churned anxiously, and she kept taking deep breaths. She was trembling a little bit, and blushing madly. She looked like a mess.

As they walked in, they found Pearl and Garnet sitting on the couch. "Hey, um, I kinda wanted to talk to you all," Connie said nervously. Pearl, just being Pearl, was of course concerned, and so was Garnet.

"I don't want it to interrupt the lesson," Connie said. She kept taking deep breaths. She never felt this scared in her life, other than when she was dealing with gems.

"It won't!" Pearl said. "You can tell us. There's only the four of us in here - Amethyst is in her room." Garnet sat calmly. She wanted to use her future vision, but she decided it was best to not at this time. "Please tell us," she said. "The lesson will be okay with time taken off. You can tell us anything, you know."

Connie was starting to develop a strong headache. All the tension was pressuring her. "Um, okay..." she said, and she and Steven sat next to Pearl and Garnet on the couch.

"Well, it's just...um, well..." Connie kept fidgeting and trembling. She could feel tears pouring down her face. "I'm so...nervous, I'm so nervous, nervous to tell ...to tell you," she stuttered through her tears.

Garnet and Pearl began to feel even more concerned, including Steven. Steven put an arm around her. "It's okay. Whatever it is, we won't judge you," he said, very seriously.

Connie shook even more, but she felt she was wasting time. It was just a few sentences. She could do this! Connie began to speak.

"I...I have a crush on...well, I have a crush on a...a girl. I'm...I'm a lesbian," she said, and she covered her face with her hands. She was too scared to see their reactions, even though she knew Garnet was a lesbian.

Pearl placed her hands on Connie's shoulders. "Connie..why would you think that it's a bad thing? It's perfectly normal. A lot of humans experience same sex attraction, even if it may not seem like it. A same sex relationship is just as normal as an opposite sex relationship," she said calmly with a sweet smile.

"It's normal, Connie," Steven said. "It's okay to have a crush on a girl! It's not against the law, it should be accepted everywhere, because it's normal! If you didn't know, I am actually pansexual! Keep in mind that we support you, and we always will!"

Connie peeked through the small gaps between her fingers. She could see smiling, supportive faces, and she uncovered her face that had dried tears.

"Connie, I want you to remember this. You can love whoever you want, whoever you choose, no matter the gender. We support you all the way. And I want you to know that it isn't wrong to love someone with the same gender," Garnet explained.

Connie kept taking deep breaths. She felt a lot better. All she could manage was a quick whisper. "Thank you."

She knew the Gems and Steven weren't LGBTphobic, so she didn't understand why had it been so hard to come out of the closet. She wiped her face continuously with her hoodie sleeves.

Connie no longer felt scared and nervous. She was calmer now. She hugged all of them.

"See? It wasn't bad at all," Pearl said reassuringly. "We support the LGBT community in every way - we are in it, too! Amethyst, Greg, and Steven are pansexual. Garnet and I are lesbians."

Connie smiled just a little genuinely. "Thank you so much," she said with a smile. "Can we talk about this instead of doing lessons?"

"I don't see why not, as long as you're comfortable," Pearl said. So in place of the lesson, they all talked about how brave it was to come out, and things related to the LGBT community as Pearl served lunch. After they ate, Pearl was telling Connie about S., Garnet was telling Connie about Ruby and Sapphire, and Steven was telling her about his first crush on a boy.

The conversations were wholesome and pure, like a full course meal. Connie went home that day feeling extremely confident, and that night, as she lay in bed, she couldn't help but say:

 _"Thank you."_ ~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed my story! If you were wondering, the author is in fact a part of the LGBT community (lesbian) and is closeted to some people but out to others. This story was also written to represent the struggle of coming out, but also to show the wonderful and helpful support that can come along with it. Let me know in the comments section a critique of this story, and comment down below, should I write a sequel when Connie comes out to her parents? I kind of wanted to write a story based solely off of some of my headcanons so a few more won't hurt.**


End file.
